Necrozauwar
by chquine-harvinellisse
Summary: -A Hexyz Force fanfiction- She was of the Forbidden Art and he was of the earth-splitting axe. Both Clearly unattended to, but have a story within the lines of the murals.


**I do not own Hexyz Force**

**I've liked Rivelias since my first play through... And I think it's time I made something to post... **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p>"Say Philia?"<p>

"Yes, Palfina?"

"What was Rivelias like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... Everyone's going on about this Forbidden Art, but her Hexyz is kinda incapacitated so..."

"Hmm... All of her other Hexyz were incapacitated... But only the first one maximized the use of Necrozauwar..."

"What was she like?"

I smile at Palfina and tell her as we walk, "I don't remember her name, but like the first Rivelias, she had beautiful black hair. And she was a friend of Illnada."

* * *

><p>She executed a written spell on her grimoire, and the beast before them growled and vanished into thin air. Rivelias sighed as she and her friends started for the path to the City of Altair.<p>

Altair back then was a city teeming with activity. Every race was present and for a while, they lived in peace. Those who were aiming for destruction thought that killing the Divine Pillars would help them achieve their goals as the murals were interpreted by very few, but it was different. They massacred the entire village where Illnada's successor lived. Coincidentally, Rivelias and Draglos lived there as well. They were saved when the Brave of the Spear woke up.

"This place is huge..." Draglos was in awe. It wasn't everyday that he managed to see so much people even as one of the soldiers of the Rosenbaum Empire.

"And there are a lot of people too..." Rivelias nodded, excited.

"I wonder if we'll be able to find anything to help us here?" Illnada wondered out loud as he looked around.

"We should look around, I guess." Draglos offered. "I mean, it's the City of Altair! We should live a little!"

Rivelias shook her head. She was in the same division as the two and they knew each other well because of it. They'd heard about the City of Altair from their superior in Rosenbaum. The thought about her previous affiliation made her frown a bit. They had found the Rosenbaum crest on the men who massacred their village.

"Don't think about it so much," Draglos ruffled her hair gently. "We're here to find out if they really wanted us dead..."

Now, in the past, Draglos and Rivelias were very close... Almost as close as Verse and Argent. So she smiled at him and nodded. She was a very happy girl, even as a Divinity. They separated and talked to as many people as they could. They managed to get a few rumors and procured a few useful items. When they met at the entrance, they spied a mysterious figure standing a few away from them.

They cornered the offender and Illnada pointed the end of his spear at the hooded person. Draglos kept watch so no one would see them and Rivelias was ready to manipulate the Force should he or she proved to be hostile.

"What is your business with us?" Illnada asked menacingly.

"As I've heard, you're the Brave of the Spear," a feminine voice stated. "I came to the right place..."

Draglos and Rivelias tensed. Illnada merely tightened his grip on his spear. "Who are you?"

The Elf pushed back the hood of her cloak. She was a Hexyz like them; the one who inherited Corneo's Force. "I was sent here by the Patriarch," she explained. "I have been looking for you, Brave of the Spear."

Back then, there was very little discrimination between the races on the dark side of Berge. Illnada was even the Elven Patriarch's godson. "We must hurry to the SpiritForest," she said urgently. "Surely you are aware that your life is in danger?"

Draglos spoke, "Do you trust this Elf?" He knew that they were far skilled in Force Arts compared to them. Even if they had the Necrozauwar, it would still be difficult to defeat such an experienced Elf. "We don't know anything about the SpiritForest…"

"It sounds like a nice suggestion," Rivelias remarked. "It's certainly better than just waiting around. Perhaps we can get some answers there."

Illnada turned to his comrades and to Corneo before he nodded. "Alright. Let's depart for the SpiritForest. The Patriarch might have some answers."

The Patriarch back then was a powerful Elf and yet he was very rational and peace-loving. He'd been traveling along the countryside when Illnada was born and had decided to be the infant's godfather.

"You are being hunted," the Patriarch told them as they stood before him in the SpiritForest. "There are those with malevolent intents and wish the destruction of Berge." He glanced at Illnada. "You are their target, because you are the sole remaining Divine Pillar, Brave of the Spear; Pillar of the Cerulean Flame…"

"Are you saying that my death will cause the destruction of Berge?" Illnada asked. He looked back to the people of his village. They were killed in cold blood by his comrades of Rosenbaum. "Those from my village perished just because I am the Hexyz who wields the spear?"

"This all sounds rather unfair, I believe," the Patriarch intervened gently. Illnada had a temper on him even then. He was prone to be rash when faced with such stressing situations. "But we simply cannot allow them to have their way."

"I agree," Draglos said. "Besides, if they are the ones who massacred the entire village, then there's no way in Berge that we'll let them have their way. We're going to beat 'em up!"

"But we don't know who did it," Rivelias pointed out sadly. "All we know is that the Empire could be somehow connected to it."

The Patriarch was silent but pondering. "You say that the Empire of Rosenbaum is connected to the massacre of your village?"

"Men wore the crest of the Cerulean Flame on their armor," Illnada explained briefly. "We are journeying to find out if the Empire of Rosenbaum is responsible for it."

"There's a possibility that it was orchestrated by but one person," Rivelias added. She remembered how the soldiers seemed to be lifeless and moving through another one's commands. "The soldiers looked to be… possessed in some way."

The Patriarch pondered on it for a while. "If so then that person must have a very powerful Forcefact by his side. I have never heard of anything like controlling one's own will or better yet, their Force."

"Is that even possible?" Draglos asked. "Force is something present in all living beings. How can someone control it like that?"

Corneo spoke then, "We found some ancient texts that spoke of a grimoire that can allow one to control another's Force."

Both Illnada and Draglos glanced involuntarily towards their female companion. She simply took out Necrozauwar and said, "I won't lie. There are some texts here that speak of Force and how to successfully manipulate it. I have mastered it on the way here, but I fear on what someone else might do if they get their hands on it."

"Then by all means," the Patriarch announced, "You are to be protected. You have not one, but two probable objectives for those unruly seekers of destruction. If Berge will be a better place with you under my protection, then I will gladly give it."

"That sounds awfully generous," Draglos started. "But no can do."

The Elf's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"We are looking for the ones who massacred our village," Illnada repeated. "And we will not stop until we have found them."

"Do you not understand? There are people after your life. Should they succeed then it will be the end of Berge. I will not allow you to doom the Elves and the other races just because of your selfishness." The Patriarch stood up and fixed his intent gaze on them.

"Staying here will also endanger you Elves. I will not have that," Illnada pointed out.

The Elven Patriarch's eyes narrowed at the challenge the Hexyz of the Cerulean Flame imposed. "We Elves are not as weak as you think. The SpiritForest, our home, amplifies the Force that we have. Whoever may try to kill you, they will not succeed so long as the SpiritForest is standing."

"That doesn't change that you're going to be in danger!" Draglos insisted. "Our village will be the last… We don't want that to happen anymore."

"I give you my word," The Patriarch stated, "We will not fall. Now, stay here and be protected." He turned to Corneo and instructed her to bring them to a room and guard it heavily herself.

"This is absurd," Illnada gnawed at his thumb as he paced around the small room. "We can't stay here and keep safe as those bastards run free."

Rivelias nodded at that. "While the Elves are powerful, I doubt they can withstand the assault that our village suffered from. If you hadn't been saved by your Force as the Hexyz of the Cerulean Flame then we would have been done for."

"We need to get out of here," Draglos joined in. "The place is heavily guarded, but I'm sure that even they need to sleep at night…"

The door opened, revealing Corneo who stared at them blankly, as if contemplating what she just heard. "What do you want?" Draglos drawled.

"I will get you out of here," Corneo spoke quietly. "Tonight…"

Illnada's eyes narrowed. "How do we know that we can trust you? You're acting on the Patriarch's orders."

She turned to him, determination burning in her silent azure eyes. "I have my reasons. If it is true that those who attacked your village had access to Force manipulation then there is no way that I will sit by and allow you to carry on this task alone. I am a Hexyz too; you do not need to worry about being slowed down."

Rivelias contemplated this for a moment, as both Draglos and Illnada were reluctant to trust the female Elf. "This could work to our advantage," she spoke silently and the two turned to her. "Four Hexyz… I'm sure that whoever attacked our village will have a hard time defeating four Hexyz…"

"Even so," Illnada weakly insisted. He stared at Corneo and could not help but notice how skinny her arms were. How was she to fit an arrow into a bow with those skimpy limbs? Even if she said she were a Hexyz, there's no way that she would be strong enough to fend off those monsters, let alone men from Rosenbaum.

"Remain vigilant at sunset. I will get you out then," Corneo said and disappeared behind the door.

Draglos sank to a chair and asked, "Do you think we can trust her?" He turned to Rivelias. Even though Illnada was the leader of their division, he trusted her judgment more.

The female nodded. "We can trust her. If she proves to be fooling us then I will have to intervene."

Illnada stepped towards her, "About that… Is it true that your Ragnafact contains texts about controlling Force?"

She nodded once more. "I have complete control over it," she spoke in a low tone.

"Geez that's scary," Draglos shook his head. "I can't believe I can't make you angry anymore…"

At sunset, Corneo opened the door for them once more, but this time, it was wide open for their escape. Fortunately, they didn't encounter any Elves and so their journey out of the SpiritForest was a quiet one.

Outside the perimeter though, there are numerous creatures that attacked them. Much to Illnada's surprise, Corneo summoned a scythe and finished the offenders with one clean swipe. Draglos whistled. "Not everyday do we see an Elf as badass as that," he grinned, making the Elven female turn slightly reddish.

"Where are we going though?" Rivelias asked. "I assume that the Elves will know of our departure shortly."

Corneo nodded. "There is a tavern in the Sleet region where we can rest for the night, but by tomorrow, we must reach Denmail highway."

Illnada asked, "What are we going to do there?"

"To get to Gultchfort. The Lygars know of a secret route to FortFaulken," she replied simply. "That is your goal, right?"

"A secret route?" Illnada echoed. "Do you mean to say that there's a flaw in the defenses of FortFaulken?"

"It's something that the Empire has most likely overlooked," she said with a nod and handed them fur cloaks. "You will need those. The Sleet region is incredibly cold…"

The started to walk towards the Sleet region and just as Corneo said, a tavern there welcomed them despite the occurrence that a trio of humans are with an Elf. The Lycans were accommodating, but mostly because they knew Corneo.

"You seem to be quite popular here," Illnada pointed out as they dined over roasted meat and wine.

"The Patriarch is good friends with the heads of the other races. Lygars, Lycans, Turtilians; he's befriended them all," Corneo replied. "As an Elven Hexyz, I protect him at all times."

"And the Emperor?" Draglos inquired as he bit off the skin of a chicken's leg.

"With the way things are, there's no way that the Patriarch can make a friend out of Rosenbaum's Emperor," Corneo said. "The fact that someone within that place could hold the secret to manipulating Force is frightening."

Rivelias nodded and gulped down her sweetened water. She could never really appreciate wine the same way her comrades did. "If you will excuse me, I will be retiring early," she announced to them.

Draglos stood up as well. "Yeah me too…" he followed after her.

"They seem to be quite close…" Corneo commented as she finished her wine and ate some more of the salad before her.

Illnada chuckled and told her that she was right. "Those two have been friends since we were kids. They work well together and so I always let them do the tougher jobs."

"His eyes seem to dart towards her general direction," she spoke slowly. "It's quite… endearing…"

He shrugged. "I guess he doesn't see her as a friend anymore…"

"She doesn't seem to be oblivious, but it would seem that she's keeping her peace for some reason…" Corneo said as she toyed with the greens on her salad. Standing up, she told him, "You should retire soon… We have a long way tomorrow…"

He couldn't say it, but Illnada felt as though they shouldn't leave the next day. He called out to Corneo and when her eyes settled on him, he asked uncertainly, "Should we really leave tomorrow?"

"The Elves will catch up soon," she answered. "If there's no reason to stay then we should leave. Is something the matter?"

"It's just…" as captain of one of the divisions under the Empire of Rosenbaum, Illnada learned to trust his instincts and follow them at all costs. "It's just that I feel… rather differently…"

She stared at him, long and hard. "Foreboding?" She clarified and he nodded. "Then we will have to choose a different route."

Though that didn't lessen the heavy feeling settling in his nerves, Illnada nodded and started for his room.

* * *

><p>Rivelias tossed and turned, but wasn't able to sleep. Something painful constricted in her chest and even though she was wrapped in her blankets, she felt extremely cold.<p>

"Can't sleep?"

The voice made her jump a bit, but she relaxed anyway. Only one person would know if she wasn't asleep. "Did I wake you?" She asked apologetically.

"You know, you're only like this when you're troubled…" Draglos stated as he yawned and sat up. He turned to her fully and asked, "What's wrong?"

Rivelias shook her head. "I'm just… scared I guess…"

Draglos sat beside her and asked, "Is it because of the potential your Force holds?"

"It's just cruel… Those men we killed… Those who had the crest of Rosenbaum… If they were controlled and we…" she shook her head and shut her eyes.

"If we didn't kill them," he started as he patted her head, "then they'd be controlled for the rest of their lives. We actually did them a favor."

"But there are people who want to manipulate Force," she said, her eyes losing their usual shine. "And that scares me a lot… What if…? What if it was you? I don't know what I would do if they…"

Draglos wrapped his arms around her. "I'm tougher than you think," he chuckled lightly. "I'll always be able to find a way around that thing… Remember how stubborn I am?"

She stared into his dark chestnut eyes and smiled, one that crinkled the corners of her eyes and made them shine with bliss again. "You always know just what to say…" she said.

A small blush crept on his cheeks. "Shut up," Draglos mumbled silently. "You just look better when you smile; that's all."

She pulled away from him and asked, "Will you promise me something?"

He would have said anything, but he only nodded. Draglos knew her; he knew that she asked for the queerest things. He knew that she would ask for something that would compromise her own safety. And now that they knew that there were people after her Ragnafact, no doubt, she would ask him to do something about it.

Gaining the confirmation she needed, Rivelias continued, "If they come here… If they find us and try to take the Necrozauwar, I want you to take it and run."

Draglos started at that. "You're telling me to leave you?"

She cringed. The female Hexyz tried to rephrase it as best as she could, but he managed to shed light to it anyway. Rivelias knew that she was asking for too much of him. "I… I just don't want them to get their hands on it…" her voice shook both from the prospect of being separated from him and from the fear of being with whoever sinister was seeking to manipulate Force. "I… I don't want other people to fall victim to whatever is in Necrozauwar…"

"Then I'll protect you from them," Draglos said, determination burning in his eyes. "I won't let them—whoever they are—get to you or your Ragnafact…"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her short, "You can at least do something about the book… You'll think of something," he assured her as he patted her head again. "I know you will… Just like how I've known you for a long time…"

"You…" Rivelias started but cut herself short as she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you…"

Draglos sat still as her breathing stilled and she fell asleep. He ruffled her hair and grinned, "Geez, you really like sleeping on my chest, don't you?"

* * *

><p>"We're not at Denmail highway…" Rivelias pointed out as she looked around. All around them were large trees that seemed to reach to the sky. She turned to Corneo and asked, "Where are we?"<p>

"I asked her to use another route to get us to Gultchfort," Illnada replied. "I felt a sense of foreboding last night and… I was really reluctant to go through the highway…"

Draglos crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, your instinct has never failed us, Captain…" he saluted and they trudged onwards.

"We should still be careful," Corneo told them. "There are still monsters and bandits around here…"

"Do you go through here often?" Illnada asked her.

"No," she replied. "The Denmail highway is an easier route, but the Patriarch takes this route at times, when he wants to be relaxed…"

Draglos grinned again. "That sounds absurd… He wants peace and quiet but this place is littered with monsters and bandits."

Illnada had to agree with a nod of his own.

At that she offered them a small smile as well. "The Patriarch finds beating them as a means of relaxation…" she said.

"I have to admit," Illnada glanced at her pointedly, "You look very feminine when you smile like that…"

When Corneo blushed a deep pink, Draglos socked his captain's head. "That's the worst pick up line in the book."

"Well, well… You Hexyz seem to be having fun…"

They all turned alert at that mysterious voice. Before them, a magic circle materialized and out came a young-looking boy, Azul.

"It took me quite a while to find you, Brave of the Spear," he turned pointedly to Illnada. "You've evaded us long enough, but not this time…"

"Who are you?" He asked the seemingly younger boy. "How do you know that I'm the Brave of the Spear?"

Azul smirked. "I wouldn't want to keep anything from you now that you're going to die," he said tauntingly. "I'm the one who set about killing you along with the other two Divine Pillars."

"What?" Draglos was incredulous. "A little boy like you managed to massacre the entire village?"

"Why not?" Azul asked innocently. "All I needed was a little help…" He glanced pointedly behind the clustered Hexyz. "See?"

Rivelias looked from behind her shoulder and saw the same men who massacred their village. Their eyes were red and they smelled like rotting corpses. She'd seen one too many corpses to know what they smelled like.

From behind the horde of those Rosenbaum soldiers, a figure emerged. It had slicked back greenish hair with an ashen gray hint to it. It was wearing glasses and a long white coat over its simple clothing. It held a golden harp. "I must say, you found them quite quickly, Azul…" he spoke with a lopsided grin.

Azul raised his chin and said pointedly, "I told you it'd be easy to find them, Duaro. You just lacked faith…"

The other figure, Duaro chuckled and caressed his harp lovingly. "Just as promised, you will get the Brave of the Spear and I," his eyes settled on Rivelias who was behind Draglos. "I will get the Necrozauwar."

Azul had a contemplative look on his face. "I don't see why we should even keep that Hexyz alive."

"The Forbidden Art is something that might be worth our while," Duaro reasoned with a stern look on his face. "Leave the Divine Book Necrozauwar to me and I will take care of the rest…"

Draglos snarled just as Rivelias became even smaller behind him. Duaro chuckled and said, "My, my… Even now? You still want to protect her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draglos said as he summoned his axe. "But I won't let you lay a finger on Necrozauwar!"

Duaro's eyes widened and he saw Draglos, the Divinity, ever so prominent in the Hexyz's stance. Years ago, Draglos the Proud, protected Rivelias the Blissful from him as well. He was after Necrozauwar as well and the headstrong Divinity of the Cerulean Flame nearly killed him.

He chuckled, laughed and threw his head back to emphasize the glee. "Oh my!" He said dramatically. "This is such a wonderful coincidence! I can finally pay you back for trying to kill me all those years ago!"

Azul tapped the end of his staff and from the tips of the trees that touched the sky, a pillar of lightning fell down and split the four of them. He pointed his staff at Illnada and Corneo and immediately, the two Hexyz are transported to the other side of that particular path.

"You caused me a lot of trouble, Brave of the Spear," Azul started when the two regained their bearings. "The Maiden of the Staff and the Hero of the Sword were easy to finish off because they were… gullible…" he paused to chuckle. "But I must admit that chasing you was amusing."

"Who do you think you are?" Illnada exploded. "I am not your toy!"

"Toy?" Azul echoed and a sick smile adorned his small face. "That sounds like a very fitting title for Hexyz like you." He raised his staff and pointed the curled end towards Illnada and Corneo. He lifted it and simultaneously, the Hexyz were helplessly lifted into the air.

"You really are the most entertaining Divine Pillar that I have yet to kill," Azul chuckled lightly. He pointed his staff to the left and to the right and both Illnada and Corneo followed while still in midair. "There, now you know that I can toy with you whenever I want to…"

Frowning, Corneo took out the dagger hidden in her pocket and threw it towards the kid. Azul clucked his tongue in distaste as the dagger missed him, but it was enough for him to drop the two Hexyz to the ground. "So you want to play rough?" He snarled as he summoned another pillar of lightning and aimed it at them.

Illnada summoned his spear while Corneo did the same with her scythe. "There is no way I will let you kill the Brave of the Spear!" She exclaimed as she swung her Ragnafact.

Azul chuckled. He'd seen Corneo, the Divinity. He was brave and extremely close to Illnada. They shared a brotherly affection and to see such being displayed even to the successors, it was amusing. "You haven't changed a bit, Corneo…"

Suddenly she is surrounded by a black sphere. The Hexyz gripped on her weapon and amassed all of her Force into it. With that, the sphere surrounding her dissipated into wisps of white, blue and gray. "Your cheap tricks won't work on me," she smirked triumphantly.

"And yet you slumped in the face of Delgaia," Azul shook his head. "You didn't manage to save your beloved Brave of the Spear after all…" He opened his mouth to say something, but was surprised when Bluebaide's blade came out through his belly. "You… bastard…"

Illnada withdrew and jumped back. Azul staggered and coughed but the wound regenerated. The small boy clucked his tongue and said, "That's just like you. Weren't you taught to fight face to face?"

As he raised his staff once more, he felt his fingers freeze in place and his arms stop responding to his commands. The words of a spell die in his throat as even his tongue is immobilized. From the corner of his eye, Azul could see Corneo amassing Force into her scythe once more.

Illnada proceeded to separate the two fused spears and attacked the immobilized boy ruthlessly. When Corneo lifted her paralysis, Azul was just was heap of flesh and bones that lay to the side. "Were you hurt?" He inquired.

Instead of replying, the Elven Hexyz dropped to her knees, blood dripping from her mouth. She felt as though she was being suffocated and as thought someone was breaking her apart from the inside. Illnada rushed to her side and watched as she hacked and coughed out her own blood. From a distance, he saw Azul standing up.

The boy clucked his tongue again. "I was supposed to save that spell for you, Brave of the Spear, but I guess it was worthwhile to use it on her as well…"

"What did you do to her?" He demanded. Corneo was slowly becoming lax in his hold. He reached to his pocket for one of the healing Spirifacts he always kept with him, but even the warm glow of the spell did very little to help her.

"I'm killing her," Azul answered simply, a sardonic smile on his face. "She was being pesky so I simply poisoned her Force with some tricks Duaro taught me. There's nothing to be done for her now, Brave of the Spear."

Illnada watched helplessly as Corneo started to grow quieter and quieter. Her face became pallid and clammy and her azure eyes stood out more. Weakly, she raised a hand and flattened it on his cheek, staining it with the scarlet of her own blood. "I'm sorry… I… I've failed… you…"

And then Corneo went to the Vessel and her body was merely a heap of flesh and bones.

Overcome by anger and grief, Illnada split his spear and attacked Azul.

But Illnada joined the Vessel shortly after Azul struck him with a fatal blow to the chest.

The pale haired boy fixed his red eyes to the dark and called out a mocking call to the Goddess of Creation and the other Forces resting within the Vessel.

* * *

><p>Draglos snarled at Duaro as the latter grabbed Rivelias by the chin. The two of them managed to dispatch all of the soldiers of the Rosenbaum Empire under the Divinity's control. Currently, they were both paralyzed by a simple strum of one of Olfelt's strings.<p>

"You look very much like your predecessor," he stated. "It's a shame… She didn't take my offer for an alliance. She would have helped me a lot…" He plucked another string and Rivelias found herself flung to the ground.

Rivelias clutched the Necrozauwar to her chest, her strength still hasn't returned and Draglos was still incapacitated. "Get away from me!" She cried out and inadvertently manipulated his Force to make him stop in his tracks. It was different from how he'd drained them of their strength just a few moments ago. She had full control of his body. Weakly, she stood up and made him let Draglos go. "You know what I can do now," she said menacingly. "I won't hesitate to do to you what you did to those soldiers of the Empire…"

Duaro gritted his teeth and called out after them when they walked away from him. Draglos supported Rivelias as they started to make their way out of the forest. "We should find the other two," he said absently.

She nodded before feeling a certain heavy presence materialize just behind them. She took out the grimoire, chanted a spell and a shield materialized between them and the projectile hurled at them. He snarled at the sight of Duaro still hot in their heels.

"You're still quite soft, Rivelias," Duaro stated almost madly. "You could have killed me, just like before… But you wanted to keep me alive… Pathetic…"

Draglos snarled. "You-!"

Before he could say anything more, Duaro drained them of their strength with another pluck of the strings. But this time, Draglos kept his hold on his axe.

That was where I came in.

Duaro would have killed both of them when he played that certain melody on Olfelt, but I intervened, to make up for the time when I should have guided them. I brought both Rivelias and Draglos to my room.

"Who… Who are you?" Draglos was cautious again as he glanced at the bewildered Rivelias.

"Don't worry," I told them urgently. "I'm an ally. I was supposed to guide you Hexyz, but I've just awakened… I still fell fuzzy, but this comes first." It broke my heart to see them react to it, but I told them anyway, "Illnada is dead. The Brave of the Spear has returned to the Vessel…"

"What?" Draglos exploded. "Are you saying that Berge will suffer from destruction now?"

I shook my head. "Killing the three Divine Pillars will not destroy Berge. Awakening Delgaia will. I don't have much time to explain. Rivelias," I turned to the blank female hiding behind Draglos and told her, "You have to hurry."

"Do you… Do you know how I can keep them from perfecting the Forbidden Art?" She asked me brokenly. I could see the tears welling in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare shed them.

I contemplated on that question. For her sake, I decided to lie—for the first and the last time. "It will keep them from the Forbidden Art," I told her and the relief in her face made me guilty. Nonetheless, I kept a straight face and instructed her as carefully as I could.

Rivelias did well. She imparted her own Force to seal the strongest spells to keep those who will hold the book to completely master the Forbidden Art, just as she did. Once they've been sealed, I promised her, "I'll scatter them all over Berge and keep them safe… I'm sure you'll want the other Hexyz to be able to use it." I smiled at her and saw her return it weakly.

She was dying then as her Force was mostly used to seal the spells and Draglos wanted to leave her with me because I had to bring him back to that forest. "No," Rivelias said as she grabbed his hand and insisted to go with him. She handed me the Divine Book Necrozauwar—her final means of defending herself. "Keep it safe until the other successor comes to this world." She turned to Draglos, "Let's go."

He shook his head and pointed out that she could barely keep herself standing up. It was the first time I've ever seen a Hexyz implore so hard. Draglos' purplish eyes shifted from me to her and then back again. He wanted me to take her and keep her safe, but I shook my head, telling him that she didn't have much left.

He turned desperate then. His unruly silvery hair shone in the light of my room and I could tell that the gleam down his cheek wasn't a lock of his hair. I knew it was a tear. Nonetheless, Draglos saluted to me and thanked me along with Rivelias. They left.

Draglos killed Duaro, the Divinity and made the betrayer's Force return to the Vessel. His Ragnafact, Devasti, split Berge in half, giving way to the Black Precipice, his death and Rivelias'.

For the last time, he wrapped his arms around her, kissed the crown of her head and let go of his axe. "Tired?" He asked her as the chaos all around them continued.

Rivelias shook her head. "I'm glad you're with me… I couldn't want anything more…"

Draglos chuckled and ruffled her beautiful ebony hair, engraving the feel of her silky hair passing through the gaps of his fingers effortlessly in his mind. Her breathing stilled and he stifled a sob that came out of this mouth as a garbled chuckle.

"Geez… You could sleep on my shoulder, you know? That would be more romantic…"

* * *

><p>They all stop walking through the Upper Floors of the Tower of Judgment just as I finish my story. "What's wrong?" I ask them.<p>

"I didn't know that it was such a saddening tale," Skolg says as a melancholic look passes over his face.

"I regret asking you after all," Palfina says somberly.

Argent nodded. "They've suffered just because of Azul and his ambitions even before."

"Their suffering won't be in vain this time," I tell them determinedly as we approach Lambent. "I know that you Hexyz hwill make sure that they will rest assured in the Vessel because you are doing well…"

I turn away from them and await the doors to be opened.

I can just see her there, hair flying in the breeze and smile ever-present on her face. Behind her is him in his silver hair and confident posture.

I smile because I see that they're happy, just like they should have been years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>This doesn't really happen and there's really no proof that Rivelias or Corneo are girls, but when you look at the mural, the three Divinities under Illnada are males... So yeah I naturally assumed that they're all males even though those three could be any between, Draglos, Duaro, Terial or Corneo...<strong>

**Same goes for Rivelias because there are only three in the mural and it could be anyone between Verse, Ellge, Aliete or Rivelias...**

**But I digress... I apologize if it seemed drabble-ish... XD**

**In that note, please do not hesitate to click the REVIEW button and feel free to convey your deepest darkest thoughts regarding the fic as it is greatly appreciated by the author... =D**

**Thanks for reading! =D**

**chquine_harvinellisse**


End file.
